Recollections
by Werecroxx
Summary: When an overworked Apollo is forced by Rayfa to take a vacation back in Japanifornia, he and his friends are presented with the opportunity of watching Phoenix's early trials. What in that moment appeared to be just a nice distraction, soon will prove to be a chance for knowing more about Phoenix, more about their predecessors, and more about themselves. (Post AA6)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following story is a direct consequence of binge playing the entire series in a nostalgia frenzy for about two months. I'm getting back into writing after years of not doing it, and english is my second language, so if you see any odd word, thaaat's probably it. Welp, peace out!**

* * *

It was a slow afternoon in the Wright and Co. lawyer office.

Athena had finished a new case and was, slowly, painfully but surely filling all the remaining paperwork needed to close it for good. Trying to sort it out all from the typical mess of her deskwork was half the battle. Trucy was making her homework in the main office table, papers also spread all over the place. Phoenix would surely blame Athena for it if not because he was not much better in that regard. A frown marred her usual cheerful expression. Classes had been more difficult than ever now that she was about to enter her final midyear, and all that skipping she did while taking care of the agency, being a legal assistant and practicing magic had really started to show up. And she needed that high school diploma if she wanted to keep being a magician, all fame aside. Charlie was currently in the balcony, gathering sun at its heart's content, surely the happiest member of the office right now. Phoenix was overseeing everything from his personal office, a small cup of tea in one hand – that, he WOULD blame it on Edgeworth – and painkillers in the others. His back had been acting up again. It hit home once again the fact that he wasn't young anymore. It didn't particularly bother him – Maya had more than enough prepare him for that moment – but it hurt his ego nonetheless.

Three months had passed since their return from the Kingdom of Khura'in and, after all the excitement, intrigue, and all-around emotional rollercoaster that particular last trial was for all of them, coming back to the routine of Japanifornia felt almost stagnant in comparison.

Maya had come back too, and now was almost an additional member of the team, usually going out and about to investigate with Phoenix on tow – no matter how much he insisted it was the other way around – whenever she could find the time for it between her Master duties. Pearl also visited more, spending whole weeks with them from time to time, much to Trucy's delight. Apparently, the not-so-little-anymore acolyte was quite serious about succeeding Maya as the new Head of the village, just so that her cousin didn't have to carry with the responsibility for life. Phoenix was sure Maya wouldn't let that happen anytime soon, her wanting to give her little cousin the chance to try a life outside the village beforehand, thus the more recent visits; but the young spirit medium had been adamant about her choice. He was just glad the Village hadn't caught any signs of this just yet. Kurain politics was one of the few things that managed to keep him awake at night, even after all this time.

Other things had also changed. They had more clients now, his fame now better than ever. After a few months of relative drought, the conclusion of the Sprocket trial was as if someone had opened the floodgates. People literally begun to flood to him, which was a novel thing for the spikey-haired attorney. The office motto had always been simple enough: "We defend those who cannot defend themselves". Such idealistic vision had turned away many potential clients in the past, the clashing of the ideology and the facts of the profession apparently too much for some to deem them trustworthy enough. Now, that people had apparently finally noticed just how impressive his record really was (sans disbarment), and had started to believe in his methods and his philosophy, unconventional as they were, go figure. He was both respected and appreciated, almost a first in his career; although, so many trials were starting to tax a little both him and his young apprentice. It was almost funny how Phoenix had come to think of Athena as an apprentice, rather than an employee. He wondered how she would react to that. Money wasn't a problem anymore, another first on his list, having usually enough to pay the rent, Trucy's school, Athena and buy enough food for all of them all at the same time instead of in the aforementioned order. There was talk of buying a car even! For Trucy, that was. Phoenix wasn't going to go near one of those deathtraps if he could help it. His bike was more than enough for him, and he figured the people who paid him for saving their life wouldn't mind it too much.

There had been many changes, but one stood high above the rest.

Apollo had stayed back in Khurain. Earnest, hardworking Apollo had stayed in the land of his father to; quite literally, rebuild the whole country's legal system. Phoenix knew his first employee was ambitious, but even he was shocked by how far the young man was willing to go to correct the faults of a country that, less than a few days ago, was only a memory for him. A bitter one at that. It also showed once more just how little they really knew about Apollo. Sure, the red clad attorney had always been shy and secretive, keeping to himself more than not, only really going all out when either the Court or his friends needed him; but to think that he was carrying such a heavy burden alone. And now, he was there, trying to take on such a heavy duty, just a few months short of his best friend's death, and only a year and so of his mentor's betrayal… It wasn't fair.

He had had half a mind on insisting Apollo to came with them; but, in the end, it was his decision, and his alone. He could only hope that it was the right one. Hope that he had taught him well, that he had taught him enough. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he didn't make things easy for him. At all. The first months between them had been tense at best, and downright unbearable at worst. Breaking Apollo's pedestal had been unfortunate and, if he was honest with himself, unfair for the young bright-eyed attorney, but completely necessary. Seeing Apollo present that card without a second thought had been enough to cement that decision. He ensured Apollo survived the Dark Age of the Law, and in the end, it paid off – he always knew the Clarion of Revelations was a much better attorney than he was at his beginnings – but it didn't make him feel any better. The air had cleared around them a lot in the past years, to the point that now they could see and think about each other as equal – at least that's what he wanted to believe – but Phoenix felt that Apollo deserved more from him. The fact that they haven't talked at all about that last secret he was still keeping from him, one so huge at that, made the feeling even stronger.

Apollo was only one of the new generation that had taken the Court by storm. Athena, Simon, Klavier, Sebastian, Kay, Ema. The new graduates from Themis, now that it wasn't contaminated by a toxic philosophy. He felt day after day the need of wanting to do more for them – Edgeworth felt the same too, he knew. But as to what, or precisely, when exactly…

The sound of the bell broke him out of his reverie. He immediately heard two pair of footsteps hastily going to the door, soon followed by the cheerful voice of his daughter.

\- Hello and welcome to the Wright and Co. agen- Datz?!

Phoenix reached the doorstep in two seconds. What was Datz doing here all of a sudden? He ordered himself to calm down. He might be just visiting. It didn't seem very likely to do a 12-hour long fly to only do that though. And just as he had been thinking about Apollo too. Athena's face mirrored the confusion he felt as Trucy led Datz into the main area couch, clean for once.

\- Hey, thank you very much little missy! It's good to see you all again – Datz laughed as he stepped through – don't close the door yet Athena, I didn't come here alone.

Athena did a double take at Datz words, not seeing anyone else in the hallway. She peered through the doorframe, and

\- APOLLO!

Trucy immediately leaped out the apartment too, and the next thing Phoenix saw was a flustered Apollo full of teenage girls. A smile lit Phoenix's face, but it didn't reach his eyes as he took in his slimmer figure and the bags under his eyes. Apollo tried a small smile to correspond his former boss, but they both knew he wasn't fooling anyone. The excited voices of the girls came to a halt when they took a good look at his face too.

\- P-Polly, what happened to you?! – exclaimed Trucy alarmed.

\- Oh mon Dieu Apollo, what have they done to you?! – cried Athena, Widget flashing yellow, blue and red in a quick sequence before settling in yellow.

Phoenix shot a questioning look to Datz. The ex-rebel handed him a letter.

\- I think this letter will answer most of your questions, though I will be surprised if you haven't deduced it already.

Phoenix grimaced and took the letter. Yeah, he had a few ideas. He opened it and gave it a quick read, confirming his fears. He gave a sad sight at the end. Just as he had feared. Apollo was earnest and hardworking, and wanted to change a whole country's legal system. He also didn't know how to pace himself and put others before him. Always.

\- Daddy?

The small smile Apollo had plastered in his face became very wry when he saw the letter.

\- Is it Rayfa's? – asked the young man.

Phoenix tersely nod, as he passed the piece of paper to Trucy and Athena.

"_Dear Barbed Head_

_I write this letter to implore you talk some sense into the head of my stubborn brother. Hornhead has been overworking himself to levels not only absurds, but very detrimental to his health. He barely eats or sleeps, and doesn't know other place than the High Court and his office. Both me and my mother, even my brother had in repeatedly occasions begged him to take a breath, if only to spend some time with him. We even cancel the yak milking requests he was actually going to do! But he insists on taking as many cases as he can at the same time, with little to no rest between one and another, from both present and past events, only ever stopping when his body pass out on him. Thrice is now the times Datz had to carry him to his office because he found him lying on the street! I myself saw how he passed out in the royal residence once when he was investigating an allegedly treason accusation! Phoenix, please, I beg of you, speak with my brother, make him understand that he had and is making the Kingdom of Khura'in a favor we could never repay in fully, but that he won't be able to change my country from the Twilight Realm! I'll send him with Datz so you can keep an eye on him. I will send Datz back later, but if you can't change his mind, if he's going to keep insisting on working himself to death, then it will be better for him to stay with you. I prefer him being far away than _

_I will look forward to your answer_

_Rayfa_

Phoenix waited as he took in the changes in both Trucy's and Athena's faces. Widget again flashed yellow, blue and red, staying this time in red. Trucy had a few unshed tears in her eyes. The calligraphy at the end became very messy, and there were a couple of round stains in the letter than had been already there when Phoenix read it. He trained his eyes on Apollo, who now had a confuse look in his face.

\- Apollo – the defense attorney met his eyes – have you read this letter yet? – he shook his head.

He made sure the girls have finished reading before handing the letter to Apollo. The resignation on his face quickly transformed to horror once he was through it. He shakily passed the letter to the older attorney.

\- Is it true what this letter says? – asked Phoenix.

Apollo eyed Datz, as if asking him the same question.

\- It is true, every word – Datz confirmed, growing serious – AJ here have been working really hard to undo the damage Gara'an did to our country. Problem is, there is working hard and then there is _that_ – he signaled the letter.

\- B-But I don't remember ever passing out!

\- You wouldn't – Datz shook his head – I swear you're the same as Dhurke. We tried to tell you Apollo, but-

\- … I always thought you and Rayfa were simply exaggerating – he said slowly, still shaking a little.

\- Apollo – Trucy said, the name sounding strange coming from her outside a trial – What was the last time you slept?

\- Well, in the plane-

\- And before that?

Apollo counted the days in his head. His eyes bulged for a moment as he came with an answer.

\- It was-

\- Don't you dare to lie Apollo, I will know it and I'm pissed enough with you as it is! – Athena said with a glare. Widget was still a bright red around her neck.

\- …Three days ago.

\- Aughh Apollo! – shouted Athena mortified – You're so- so – she ended up growling, apparently not finding the right words.

\- And what was the last time you ate?

\- Ok, I get it! – he said, opting for not answering that question. It would not end well – I-I- *sigh* dammit, you are right. I don't know what happened to me. A-All I was thinking was that there were people, a lot of people in those jails, that needed me. Inga, as much as I hate him, at least didn't officially carry out most of the executions under the DCA, so there is something that can be done for them. A lot of ex-lawyers have already been freed, but they don't want to have anything to do with Khura'in anymore, and I can't blame them for that!

\- So, it is still only you? – Phoenix asked, rather unnecessarily.

\- Yes, well, me and Nahyuta, but he is a prosecutor. The rest of the prosecutors were either corrupt or useless – Apollo's voice broke a little – There was never enough time. I decided to stay behind so I could be of some use, but I didn't- I knew it was going to be rough, that there was a lot to be done, but I'm so over my head and crime isn't stopping either, and I *sigh* I'm pathetic, aren't I? Nahyuta is taking his share of this mess so well and here I am, complaining about this like a little kid and making an even bigger mess for him. Dhurke would be so dissapoin- Ouch!

Apollo cried as he felt pain in his head. Trucy had hit him in the forehead with one of his props. She pouted at him, eyes narrowed as if daring him to say another word. When no one came, she nodded before side hugging him. Athena doped him for good measure, eliciting another cry of pain from Apollo, before reclaiming his other half.

\- Sometimes, you can be such an idiot.

Datz laughed, putting his hands on his knees before standing up – Well, I see he is in good hands now, not that I ever doubted it. I'm coming back in a few days for him.

Apollo extracted himself out of the two girls and faced Datz – That won't be necessary Datz. I-I acknowledge I overdid it in the last months, but I'm fine now. I think I needed to have some sense beat into me – the girls couldn't help but giggle a little at that – Even a couple of days is a long time, and I'm needed there. I literally have four open cases I should be-

-No can't do Apollo – Datz shook his head, grinning from ear to ear – Your Benevolence orders are absolute. Besides, those cases are not going to be left unattended for so long-

Apollo startled at that – What do you mean?

\- Oops, said too much. Bye! – and with that Datz literally ran out of the apartment.

Apollo raised a hand, and then lowered it, Datz long gone. He turned around to face two angry teenage girls and the understanding, yet stern gaze of his mentor. He sighed internally, knowing there will be much groveling to do.

A last thought occurred to him before doing just that.

Where am I going to stay?


	2. 1-1

Apollo woke up with a start, confused that he wasn't in his office. It took him a while to regain his bearings enough to remember the last 24 hours. Rayfa had send him back to the States and Apollo still hadn't figured how she had managed that. Maybe as he passed out one too many times, his mind was still a little hazy. He stretched, looking around. He was currently in one of the two folding beds the firm had in a back room. According to Mr. Wright the previous owner, an attorney called Mia Fey, had bought the place specifically because of that room. He had to admit, it was pretty convenient. It wasn't by far the first time he slept in one of them. He stretched once again, folded the bed, and went out to check the time. He was a little surprised to see the sun shining well up in the sky. The office was empty though.

(What the heck? It's already 9 a.m. Where is everybody?)

As if hearing his thoughts, the door opened, a smiling Trucy humming a happy tune. In her hands there were some groceries. Her smile grew once she saw Apollo.

\- Good morning sleepyhead – she called, putting the bags down to give him a hug. He returned the hug after a second of surprise. Ever since his arrival, Trucy had been glued to his hip. She had even insisted on staying the night with Apollo, something he had quickly refused on the basis of it being just plain wrong. No matter how much his relationship with Mr. Wright had advanced and bettered, he couldn't imagine his former boss being too happy at the thought of his teenage daughter alone at night with a man seven years older than her. Well, he couldn't, because Mr. Wright had seemed perfectly fine with it. Sometimes he really wondered about their father-daughter relationship.

\- Hey Trucy – he answered once she released him, carrying the bags for her – ¿where is everybody? It's already past opening hours.

\- Well, it's Friday and, since you're here, Daddy decided to give everyone the weekend off. I went ahead of Daddy to make breakfast, but found there wasn't anything left in the fridge, so I went out for more. Thena said she will be here too.

He followed Trucy to the small kitchen as she chatted about her last magic show, a few tricks she wanted to practice more and whatnot. He had to admit, he had missed her a lot. He had missed all in the agency, as well as a lot of his co-workers in the law. He had even missed some things like Emma's snackoo's rapid-fire or Klavier's teasing, Goddess help him. The door opened again, Mr. Wright and Athena entering the apartment. Athena gave him another hug while Mr. Wright patted him in the back as he made his way to the couch. Half an hour later, a huge breakfast was laid out in the dangerously unstable table in the office. How everything stayed in his place he couldn't guess. Magic, Trucy would say.

He knew everything was intended for him. The four of them, sitting in a usually clustered sofa, talking, laughing, teasing and bantering. It was like coming back home. He usually shied away from such open expressions of affection, but there was something about these people that made him feel safe to express himself in any way he wanted. After all they went through, good, bad and ugly, the bonds between them were akin to those of a family. He wondered why he felt so emotional all of a sudden and could only guess it was from the time spent without them.

He knew he would treasure that scene for a long time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After breakfast, Phoenix surprised them all with an announcement. He was going to Kurain for the weekend. He had already made plans with Maya. Apollo tried to apologize for the suddenness of his arrival, but Phoenix would not have any of it. Trucy said she wanted to stay in the office, to make Apollo company. Turns out Phoenix didn't have any problems with that. Apollo reasoned that if her father was ok with that, he didn't have a reason not to be. Athena then grinned, taking a sleeping out of her bag. "Yay, sleepover!" cried Trucy as she and Athena did a happy dance making Phoenix shake his head and earning a chuckle from Apollo.

(How… typically in character for both of them.)

(Still, that's nice. Embarrassingly childish, but nice all the same)

Two hours later, Phoenix was in his way to the train station, leaving the three alone. Apollo wondered for a moment about Phoenix's lack of baggage, and made the mistake of asking. Trucy immediately responded in a mischievous voice saying he already had a lot of things up in the mountain, leading to her and Athena gossiping excitedly about his love life. He quickly tuned them off, wondering what he was going to do for a whole week. He made his way to Athena's deskwork, curious about what have been going on without him.

\- Oh, no señor! – cried Athena going to him. She took his hand and without ceremony, half threw him into the sofa – nothing of legal stuff for you. You are supposed to rest, remember?

\- All right, all right – he conceded, guessing there wasn't much point in arguing with them – so, what are we going to do?

\- Well – mused Trucy – Daddy has this huge collection of Steel Samurai DVD's.

\- Oh! That can be fun! – said Athena excitedly – Can you believe I have never seen the original one?

\- I prefer the Jamming Ninja – Apollo muttered.

\- Oh, hush you!

The doorbell rang. Trucy looked startled – I made sure to put a notice in the door saying we won't be attending until Monday.

\- Maybe your dad forgot something? – guessed Athena.

She shrugged, going to the door. She peered through the peephole, made an "Ooh?" sound and opened the door.

\- Hey Trucy, I just heard from Herr Wright that our favorite forrehead was back in town!

(Oh, hell no)

Sliding against the doorstep, in all its germaphilic glory, stood Klavier Gavin, the air of rock star untouched despite him not being one for quite some time now.

\- Hey, Fop, how about giving me a hand with this?! I'm carrying this all the way from the precinct, at least help me getting it there!

\- Aw, Fraulein Detective, you ruined my introduction.

\- I'm going to ruin your face if you don't come here and help me!

He laughed heartily, going past the door again to retrieve a rather large carton box. Ema was right behind him, fuming as it was natural when she was with him.

\- Hey Apollo! Wow, you look like crud.

\- Geez, thanks Ema. Nice to see you again – deadpanned the attorney.

\- No, seriously, what the hell happened to you?

\- I'd rather not talk about that – he said slowly, hoping to avoid a repeat of the day before. He had been right about the groveling, and by now he felt more chewed-out than a puppy's favorite toy, not that it wasn't undeserved.

\- Well, whatever it is, I know you can solve it – said Klavier. Apollo was taken off-guard by how sincere his tone was. The prosecutor then sent him one of his megawatt smiles – can't lose my only contact to a whole new market now, can I?

\- Way to fool me there for a second Gavin – Apollo sighed, a smile playing in his lips nonetheless. Yep, he had missed them alright – What is in the box anyway?

\- Well, there is an interesting story – the prosecutor said – Turns out we were on our way here from the precinct, where I was discussing a case with Ema, when we suddenly find Chief Gumshoe with this box.

\- The Chief told us Mr. Edgeworth told him to dig it out from the old archives and ask if any of us were going to go to the Wright and Co. at some point – Ema continued – It was pretty good timing, gotta say.

\- Oh, what's this? – Trucy said excitedly, she and Athena already in the process of taking out its contents.

\- VHS? – asked Athena, picking one of them. They looked exactly the same, except for a small band of white tape, marking them with numbers – 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4. What are these?

\- Can't say – Ema shrugged – The Chief was having a kick out of being mysterious, so we decided to let him have his fun.

\- Do we even have something to watch them? – Apollo asked Trucy, who tapped her chin thoughtfully. She went to the closet and pulled an old video player.

\- Maybe this?

\- Man, and I thought my PS2 was old – marveled Athena as she and Ema helped Trucy installing it in the TV – the Boss sure loves his antiquities, doesn't he?

(I'd argue it's more that he couldn't afford newer things, but I know his pain very well)

(Now I'm sad)

\- I'll go pick some chairs – offered Apollo – We'll be cramped in the sofa.

\- Oh, don't worry. Trucy and I can take the floor.

\- B-But – stammered Emma – this is your office.

\- Just take the sofa Fraulien.

\- Ugg, fine. Apollo, you take the middle.

.

\- Aaand that should be it – Athena said as the machine started working – gotta push this thing now – the VHS went without a problem – Ok, we did it!

They all took their position before the TV as the machine started to reproduce the tape

\- The First Turnabout – Apollo repeated the title that had appeared on the TV – Well, that isn't ominous at all.

The TV now showed a full front view of the Courtroom. To their surprise, it was the same courtroom they all were familiar with. Some things were slightly different, but they all had been there more than enough to recognize it all the same.

\- The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz.

The feed was paused. They all turned to Apollo.

\- A-Apollo

\- D-Did you just…

\- Squee? – laughed Klavier patting Apollo's back – yes, yes he did.

\- Lay it off! – Apollo knocked Klavier's hand, embarrassed – I couldn't help it, alright? It's Mr. Wright's first trial! The origin of the King of Bluffing, the Turnabout Terror. Now the title makes sense!

\- Oh yeah, I kinda forgot – chimed Trucy – Apollo was a hardcore fanboy of dad back in the day.

\- Seriously? – Athena giggled while Ema was trying very hard not to – Oh boy, I did not know that.

\- Literally one line and he already knew what it was. That's impressive Apollo – said Ema, finally succumbing to the giggles.

\- Just… just play the tape, please?

Klavier complied. The grin was still there.

The trial started in an unorthodox way, the judge making Phoenix some questions before starting.

\- Does that mean – wondered Athena – that the judge had more faith on us, or that he liked Mr. Wright more than us?

\- What I want to know it's just how old he is. He looks exactly the same, and this was like 12 years ago.

\- No one really knows – Klavier put his two cents – talk in the courthouse says he is as old as justice itself.

\- So, 24?

\- Ema, that was terrible.

Phoenix must have been really nervous that day because

"What is the victim's name Mr. Wright?"

"Oh, um, wasn't it Ms. Block? Ms. Cinder Block?"

"Mr. Wright" the judge said without missing a beat "the person in question was a victim of murder, not ill-conceived naming"

Cue laughter from the agency and friends.

\- You know, seeing the Boss so nervous during his first trial makes me feel a little better about how I did it in mine.

The trial proceeded with the presentation of the accused and the prosecution opening statement.

\- Wow, Payne _was_ Mr. Wright's first opponent. Talk about a coincidence.

\- Ugg, don't remind me. I had to face his "younger brother".

\- I wonder what became of him after he was kicked out? – mused Klavier.

\- Well, according to Mr. Wright…

\- Hush guys, the prosecution is about to present their witness.

Mr. Frank Sahwit entered the frame, and immediately Apollo's bracelet went into overload. He winced. This was Spark Brushel all over again, with the difference that Brushel's tics were natural, so he could block them out relatively easy. Sawhit, on the other hand, had nervous tells all over the place.

\- Apollo, you ok there? – asked concerned Ema.

\- It's my bracelet. This guy couldn't look guiltier if he tried.

The testimony began. Then the cross-examination. It was really amusing, seeing Sahwit butchering his own testimony. They all caught the first contradiction in an instant, taking Phoenix just a few seconds to catch on too.

OBJECTION!

\- You were going to squee again – grinned Klavier.

\- I-I wasn't.

\- You were totally going to do it.

\- Leave him alone Fop!

Sahwit quickly changed his testimony, taking into account the difference between hours.

\- Wow, this guy is an idiot – said Ema.

\- Has he not been listening to the prosecution? – Klavier shook his head – though I will admit, it would make our lives easier if more were like him.

The second contradiction came just as easily. The next contradiction was even easier, but there was something in Phoenix, now fully poised and confident, that send a shiver down Apollo's spine, as if he was watching history in the making.

"Wait just a moment!

The murder weapon wasn't a clock. It was this statue!

Now how is this supposed to be a clock?"

(He has him cornered now!)

It all went downhill for Sahwit after that. Cross-examination after cross-examination, more and more lies were exposed by the rookie attorney. Sahwit was so fed up with him that he ended up throwing his wig at him. This, of course, prompted more laughter and a bad pun about hairy situations. Finally, they were on the last leg of the trial.

"Hah! Hah hah!

You forgot one thing!"

Phoenix's expression instantly became wary.

"While it may seem like the clock IS running three hours slow

It proves nothing!

How do you know it was running three days slow on the day of the murder!?

If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!"

\- Oh, so now he decides to be intelligent? – snarked Ema.

\- That… was abrupt, yeah – agreed Athena.

Phoenix was all but ready to throw the towel much to their surprise.

\- You cannot be serious – said Apollo – Mr. Wright could not seriously consider losing to this guy!

Mia quickly regained the reins of the trial, giving Phoenix enough time to rethink his position.

\- It is a tough place he is in though – Klavier noted – just how is he going to prove the clock was running three hours late?

\- No, that's not it! – Athena realized – C'mon Boss, time to think outside the box! The victim just came from abroad!

The answer came to the rest of them a second later than to Phoenix, who quickly slammed both his hands on the desk and delivered the final blow.

"Proof enough for you Mr. Sahwit? Or should I say… Mr. Did it!"

\- The chance was too perfect. I don't blame him.

\- I do.

Sahwit's foamed on his mouth and promptly passed out.

\- Is it bad I was expecting something a little… flashier? – asked Athena.

\- The court really spoiled our tastes for freak-outs, didn't it?

Confetti flew, Phoenix smiled and the tape ended on a high note.

They all stood up, stretching after a couple of hours without using their feet. Everyone except Trucy.

\- Hey Truce, are you fine? – asked Apollo concerned – you didn't talk at all in these last two hours.

\- Hmm? Oh, Polly, I'm fine. I was just… really into it, that's all!

\- Suuure.

\- Ok, my head hurts a little! Happy?

\- Want me to fetch you an aspirin?

\- Nah, don't bother, it's just a little.

Apollo nodded, ruffling her hair before turning to the others.

\- Wow, that-that was… – said Athena, still processing the tape.

\- Underwhelming – cut Apollo – His first case was too easy, me thinks. No crazy witnesses, no at the last-minute evidence, and he had the help of Ms. Fey. It even lasted only a couple of hours!

\- Hey, not everyone can start his career with a possessed mayor as the defendant or-or… – Athena paused – how was your first case Apollo?

Apollo suddenly went very still, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone on the room save Athena stopped breathing for a second. She suddenly released a gasp.

\- I shouldn't have said that – the female attorney said hurriedly – Sorry about that, I-I didn't know!

\- No, no, no, It's okay Thena! – Trucy said in a blatant effort to cheer her up.

\- All your heart rates just went through the roof, it's not okay! – Athena said, her expression full of guilt.

\- Trucy is correct Fraulien, it's quite all right – Klavier said after a moment. Apollo turned to look at him, surprise in his eyes – it's okay, Herr Forrehead, I don't mind it. I discovered talking about that actually helps to close the wound bit by bit.

\- I never managed to get the whole story – mused Ema, her voice low – I know I could've look into the case files or ask, but it always felt so… wrong.

Apollo cleared his throat, suddenly dried. He didn't like to think about his first case. He really didn't. In one single swoop he had lost both a mentor and two role models. He only won because of Mr. Wright, he had always known that. By the end of the trial, he was only following his lead, his client way, way ahead of him. And, the card. Oh, Goddess, that damn card.

\- Apollo? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, really. I will understand-

\- I had woken up at four in the morning to prepare my Chords of Steel – he said, prompting a burst of laugh from everyone at both the suddenness and the weirdness of the sentence – I was so excited. My first client. And he had chosen me, over my mentor Kristoph Gavin, who was already a veteran figure in the court. I couldn't believe it.

\- Wait, Kristoph Gavin? As in…

\- My brother, correct- Klavier nodded, a sad smile on his face.

\- When I arrived to the Courtroom, my voice was so raspy I could barely talk at all – Apollo continued, a little smile on his face despite him – My client was already there, dressed in a hoodie, flip-flops, and a beanie who covered his eyes for most of the time. Just standing before him made me so nervous. To have such an important client as my first was starting to overwhelm me.

\- Important? – asked Athena – for what you said, I figured he was a bum.

\- Actually, it was Mr. Wright.

\- What.

To say Athena was surprised was an understatement; her jaw would have hit the floor if it could. Trucy giggled before going to her father's desk and retrieving a photo.

\- He's right, you know? – she said, showing her the photo. A 9-year-old Trucy was laughing, her arms waving madly, on the shoulders of a man with a black hoodie and a beanie that you could recognize as Phoenix if you knew what to look for, smiling too.

\- I-I guess that explains the hat on the cup. I can't believe I have never asked about it.

\- Anyway – Apollo went back on track – He was being tried for the murder of a man named Shadi Smith. – Athena raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment – The trial started normally enough. The prosecutor was Winston Payne, but believe me, by the middle of that trial, he had been completely forgotten.

\- The poor guy retired after that – Ema said with a wry smile – I remember because it coincided with my integration to the Force. For what they told me, he wasn't a bad person, just a bad attorney.

\- He mellowed out with the years – Klavier nodded – by the end, he was cocky, yeah, but fairly reasonable.

Apollo continued – The prosecution had a witness that had supposedly seen Mr. Wright giving the fatal blow to the victim. I needed three cross-examinations and the awaken of my ability to prove she couldn't have possibly see what she said. And just when the Judge was all but ready to declare the trial over for that day, he objects.

\- …Why?

\- My thoughts exactly. When the Judge asked for a reason, he practically took hold of the trial and, and…

Apollo swallowed. His eyes searched Klavier's eyes. He was with his eyes to the window. He appeared to be deep in thought but still nodded nonetheless.

\- He accused Mr. Gavin of the crime.

Athena's eyes grew like saucers, they also looking for Klavier. He only shrugged, the sad smile never leaving his face.

\- A-And what happened after that?

\- Well, as the lead attorney, it was my decision to decide if Mr. Gavin needed to testify or not. A-and

Apollo was about to continue, but his voice died in his throat. He had done his best to forget that day. Now, facing his memories, the betrayal, the disappointment, the confusion and the rage he felt that day came rushing to him once more. He still remembered every word, every expression, every secret either forcefully revealed or kept from him. He gasped for air and only managed

\- I decided to trust Mr. Wright. And he proved Mr. Gavin was the killer.

A deafening silence followed his words. Trucy was holding his hand. She pressed her thumb in his palm, he responded in kind. Ema was a little further away, her expression full of concern and her eyes never leaving the figure of Klavier. Klavier was with his eyes close. He was serene despite everything.

\- Apollo – Athena said slowly. Her eyes were wide and fixed on him. They grew wider. Suddenly, she burst into movement, trapping her co-worker in a bear hug.

Everyone startled. Apollo was confused inside the hug – A-Athena? What-?

\- Don't you realize it Apollo? – she responded into his shoulder – just think about what would have happened if you hadn't chosen to trust Mr. Wright.

Apollo did. Gavin wouldn't have needed to testify. The court would have ended that day. Gavin would have definitely taken the reins from then on and would have either leave Phoenix's defense or make the impossible to convict him. Either way, the result would have been the same.

\- Mr. Wright would have been found guilty.

The implications of that didn't escape anyone. The ramifications just kept getting longer and longer by the second.

\- Even if Daddy managed to see his way out of prison, that guilty verdict would have destroyed his credibility. He wouldn't have been able to become a lawyer ever again.

\- My brother would still be free and I would still be under his influence, blind by choice to his true nature.

\- Mr. Edgeworth would have been alone in his fight to end the corruption at both the Prosecutorial Office and the Police Department. We would still be in the Dark Age of the Law.

\- I wouldn't have been able to work here, my past would still haunt me and Simon would definitely be dead for something he didn't do.

\- And we wouldn't have met at all, or at least, not like this – Apollo finished, a little dazed.

Athena pulled out of his shoulder – his slightly damp shoulder he noticed – and sent him a bright wobbly smile – Thank you Apollo, thank you so much!

A warm wave of affection washed over him, accentuated by Trucy suddenly joining the hug, the bright and honest smile in Ema's lips and the teasing, yet respectful look in Klavier's eyes. There was only so much emotion he felt he could take, and he had the feeling he had already surpassed his month's quota in only that day. Undeserved as it was, because he knew he was only one of many who had made important decisions, including ALL of the persons around him, to get to this point, he was sure their gratitude, their honesty, their companionship, was doing for his emotional and physical wellbeing far, far more than rest, food or medicine could ever hope to accomplish.

His stomach growled. Loudly.

(The universe just loves to prove me wrong, doesn't it?)


End file.
